It is known to use prior art ground strap assemblies to secure a ground wire to an electrically conductive structure, such as a plumbing pipe, a mast, etc. Such prior art strap assemblies typically include a bendable ground strap defining a plurality of bores, a fastener that can be passed through two of the bores in the bendable ground strap and secured thereto via a threaded member, and a ground nut which secures a ground wire in electrically conductive contact with the bendable strap. To secure the prior art ground strap assemblies to an electrically conductive structure, the fastener and ground nut are typically removed, and the bendable ground strap is wrapped around the electrically conductive structure such that it overlays itself in the location where the fastener is to secure the ground nut and the ground wire to the bendable ground strap. Specifically, two of the bores defined in the bendable strap are brought into registration and the fastener is passed through the aligned bores and threaded into the threaded member. Thus, prior art ground strap assemblies typically require removal of a fastener from a bendable strap and, after which the bendable strap is generally positioned in its intended environment of use and the fastener is re-inserted into the bores of the bendable ground strap.
The ground nuts of prior art grounding straps are typically implemented by conventional hex nuts. It is, thus, usually necessary to rotate the hex nut relative to the fastener to couple a ground wire to a prior art grounding strap. Such rotation of the hex nut occurs after the grounding wire is positioned beneath the hex nut. As a result, the installer must exert effort to ensure the ground wire does not separate from between the hex nut and the bendable ground strap while the hex nut is being tightened.